1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a video display apparatus which is used, together with other video displays, to configure a multi-display apparatus for displaying an image for one screen with a plurality of display screens.
2. Related Art
JP 2007-178772 A discloses an apparatus that controls an amount of light according to input video signals by using a plurality of video display apparatuses. This apparatus includes a unit configured to detect a characteristic of an input video signal, and a controller configured to control an amount of light based on the detected characteristic. A video signal that is the same as video signals input to other video display apparatuses is input to the characteristic detector. With this arrangement, display screen images having a sense of unity can be realized by similarly and dynamically changing the light-amount control of a plurality of video display apparatuses.